As is generally well known, non-electronic display signs include a plurality of panels arranged in a side-by-side arrangement with each panel having a portion of a pictorial or informational scene. One type of such display sign, currently widely in use, includes triangular shaped panels which form three different scenes. The panels are rotated in unison to display a complete pictorial or informational scene.
Such display signs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,221 to Woude; in U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,776 to Strawbridge et al; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,465 to Perez. However, the disadvantages of such triangular panels are related to only one scene being displayed at any given time and are further related to a limit of only three distinct scenes.